The Third Wheel Club
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: When a student gets her heart broken, she forms a club with three other people who are tired of being the third wheel. Human AU, Gakuen Hetalia AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Gakuen Hetalia fic! There are no pairing between the main four at the moment, and probably won't be for quite a while.**

Victoria stood in front of her dorm room mirror, trying to braid her hair.

"Dangit, stop bunching up like that!" She muttered, undoing the whole thing. Her roommate, Sakura Russo, walked in at that moment, throwing a towel over her head. The third year snickered at her annoyed expression, walking over to her side.

"Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes." She said, taking one ponytail in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Today's the day I'm going to do it! So I want to look my best." Victoria explained quickly, sighing in relief as the other girl took over.

"Uh huh. Heard that before." Sakura finished on side and went to the other, glancing at the clock from time to time. "Don't you want to look good for my ceremony too? I'm graduating after all." The brown haired girl shook her head, yelping at the sharps tugs that reprimanded her action.

"You're going to be leaving me to go to America! I'm crushed..." She mumbled. Sakura started to slip on a dress, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's not forever. Besides, I'll keep in contact with you." Seeing the pout on the younger girls' face only made her want to laugh more. "Come on, give me a hug Baka."

Victoria stood up grudgingly, wrapping her arms around the others waist.

"I'm going to miss you beanpole."mShe murmured shortly.

"I'll miss you too shorty." Sakura replied, giving her a bone crushing hug. "Now, we have to get to breakfast!"

"Congratulations, class of 20XX!" Amid hollers and cheers and mortar boards flying, the graduating class charged out of the room followed by the other students of Gakuen Hetalia. The halls were soon filled with chatting students and their parents, many of them hugging and crying loudly. Peeking around a corner, Victoria spotted the object of her search: Francis Bonnefoy. He had only been her secret crush since primary school. The blonde was talking to another student, before the two disappeared outside. This is it. she could do this. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her.

"Angel!" Victoria shrieked, jumping several feet in the air before feeling arms around her waist. "I've been looking for you." She turned to see Sakura smiling at her, graduation gown still on.

"You scared me! And don't call me Angel, my middle name is Angelique!" The brunette scowled at her, not entirely angry at her friend. "And I'm about to tell him, so stop setting my nerves on edge."

Sakura shrugged, still grinning brightly. "I came to tell you goodbye. My parents are taking me home to pack for my flight next week." Victoria's scowl turned into a frown, before she forced a smile.

"Bye Sakura. Don't get your idiot self in trouble over there." She murmured, hugging her friend once more.

"Me, get into trouble? Never!" Sakura replied. "You too." Reaching into her pockets, she pulled out a small box, placing it in Victoria's hand.

"What is it?" She asked, starting to unwrap it. Sakura shook her head quickly, placing her hand over hers.

"You gotta wait till my flight leaves to open!" She started backing up, hearing her family call for her. "And don't forget: even if he doesn't love you, someone else definitely will!" Victoria's stuck her tongue out at the older girl, ignoring her laughter. "And lead the football team to glory!"

"Whatever!" The brunette replied, watching as Sakura disappeared out the door. She followed shortly, trying to locate Francis once more. Seeing the blonde disappear into a car, she started to run over, instead crashing into someone. The two tumbled over, amid curses from the unfortunate on the bottom. Victoria pushed herself up painfully, looking into the irate eyes of Lovino Vargas.

"Hey Lovino!" She said cheerfully, making no attempt to get up now. The fellow brunette growled, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Donna, get off of me right now!" He barked. She huffed, moving off of him.

"You're kinda grumpy today." Victoria muttered, sighing. "And now I won't be able to see him..."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, looking around. "See who?"

"Francis of course!" The Italian's face instantly scrunched up in disgust at the name. " I...wanted to talk to him. And now he won't be back for a week."

"A week isn't nearly enough for that bastard." He muttered, dodging the smack she tried to deal him. "Any way, where's that other idiot that's always with you?"

"Sakura just left. She'll be flying out next week." Victoria replied morosely. "And stop being fussy about her."

"She tossed me into the pool, tugged my curl, and insisted on faking an Italian accent whenever she saw me." He grumbled, ignoring the chuckles form the girl in front of him. "Anway! Who's going to lead the girl's team now?" The Italian was on the boys football team, along with many other guys. Football was the biggest sport at their school, and brought in a lot of recognition. "We need to bring in some medals this year."

"Me of course! We already discussed it with the coach." He nodded as if satisfied, before looking to his watch.

"Well, I have to go. Feliciano and I are meeting the others at Starbucks. You coming?" By others, he meant the usual group of friends they shared. Besides Francis, the Beilschmidt brothers-Ludwig and Gilbert- and Rochelle, there was Antonio, Elizaveta, Roderich, and Bella. They had been friends since they were kids and lived in the same neighborhood. Of course, they had all moved apart, before eventually meeting up at this high school and resuming their friendships. Alfred, Arthur and Matthew had joined their group not too long ago, as some of them had met each other already. Gilbert brought Ivan and Yekaterina into their circle, who had brought with them Yao. Their small groups of friends seemed to be increasing everyday.

She shook her head quickly. "Not today. I have an extra class."

He stood up before offering a hand to her, both looking down as the small present fell to the ground when she stood.

"Yours?" Lovino bent down to pick it up, looking it over.

"Yeah, from Sakura. But she told me not to open it." Victoria poked the box, chuckling. "Could you hold onto it so I don't open it? The urge is too strong for me."

He scoffed. "Whatever, but I might open it."

"Rude." She murmured.

"Arrivederci then, Napolean."

"Salut, Mario."

* * *

"One chicken Parmesan. Next!" Victoria continued moving down the line, grabbing a cup and a small bag if chips. The rainy weather was slightly depressing, but the thought of what she was going to do brightened her up slightly. A week had past quickly, each day making her more nervous and more determined.

"Okay, today is the day then." She murmured, looking for a place to sit. Her usual spot was taken by...Rochelle? The student from Monaco was sitting between Francis and Bella, chatting away. The pit of her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she started for another table. Suddenly, Francis stood up, clanking two trays together. The student body slowly quieted and stared at him.

"Bonjour everybody!" He yelled, grinning. "I have an announcement to make! I am no longer in the market!"

"What the heck does that mean Francis?" A guy yelled out.

"I'm no longer single!" Victoria froze in place, her tray shaking in her hands. "I'm dating Rochelle Pierre!" People started clapping, with a few cat calls thrown at them. She could see the eyes of her teammates on her now, some giving her worried looks while the others were clearly yelling 'kill him now.' Victoria struggled to breath for a few seconds, before smiling back, shaking her head. Sitting down at an empty table, she made sure her back was to the couple. Maybe if she couldn't see it, it wouldn't hurt so much.

**(A/N) Victoria is Seychelles. Forgot to mention that earlier. Sakura Russo is just a name I grabbed from another OC of mine; but she is not Fem! Japan.**


	2. Chapter 1-1

Hi! I'm here to explain the basic rules and structure of Gakuen Hetalia, since it might seem a bit confusing. Well, here goes!

1. Gakuen Hetalia is a private high school, but lacks an official uniform. As long as you wear a white polo, and navy blue pants or a skirt(not jeans) it's all good. Also, girls aren't required to wear skirts if they don't want to.

2. Dorm rooms are open year-round, since the school continues through the summer with extra classes and tryouts.

3. Students of any grade can be room together, for instance a first year and a third year. When one graduates, you an either choose your own roommate(if the other party agrees), or you can wait for a new student to be your roommmate.

4. Relationships are allowed, but no overly excessive PDA. Kissing, hugging, and holding hands are the only things allowed.

5. No stealing, assault, theft, or infringement allowed.

6. No weapons. This was put in place after a Swiss student came in with a rifle and handgun.

7. No drugs.

I think that's about all for that. Also, a note on pairings. See below.

SpainXBelgium

FranceXMonaco

AustriaXHungary

RussiaXChina

Others will be revealed later. Now, just so you know, I am a Spamano shipper. I didn't put Romano with Spain because i wanted to try something different. Spamano is still my OTP, but I don't want any flames on Belgium. Then all their great waffles will burn! I am a FrUk shipper, and a UsUk shipper as well, but again, trying something different. Yes, this will have UsUk. Yes, that was a spoiler.


	3. Chapter 2

"Maybe...it's time for a change?" Sakura said over the phone. "You've been the same as long as I've known you. Also, don't let it get you down. He wasn't for you." Angelique nodded, sighing.

"Thanks Sakura...I miss you." A chuckle could be heard on the other side if the phone.

"Same here. How'd you like the present I sent you by the way?" She asked. The brunette paused, patting herself all over.

"I haven't opened it yet. I gave it to Lovino for safekeeping-" a shriek could be heard, making her yank the phone away from her ears.

"Not that guy! He'll open it!" Sakura complained.

"It'll be fine. Anyway, class is coming up. Call me when you can." Angelique murmured, stopping in front of the door.

"Right, of course. And remember to get that now back from the idiot."

"Yes yes. Bye."

"Bye." Closing her phone, she walked into the classroom.

As soon as the bell rang, students streamed out of the classrooms, runnign to extra classes or out the door. Angelique however trailed out as slowly as possible, fingering the hair of her pigtails.

"It's fine..." She mumbled to herself, ignoring the painful that tugged at her heart whenever she thought of Francis. "I bet they're great for each other, much better than-" "Hey Angelique!" The familiar voice made a new lump form in her throat as she looked up, seeing Francis and Rochelle in front of her.

"Oh...hi." She murmured, smiling brightly. "How are you two doing today?"

"We're fine! Antoine wanted me to make sure you knew we were meeting at the Cafe today." Francis replied, grinning as well. Rochelle nodded, removing the hand draped over her shoulder.

"Right. He wants us to be there by 5." She murmured, ignoring the fake pout Francis gave her. Angelique nodded, fighting the urge to turn and run. Anything to get out of their eyesight.

"Yeah, of course." She murmured. "I'll see you then."

"Oui, see you then!" Francis took Rochelle's hand, pulling her along after him. The muttered protests from the other girl only made him pull faster, making her trip after him.

"He's an idiot isn't he?" She looked over her shoulder to see Lovino walking up, scowling openly as usual. Angelique shook her head, forcing a smile as she faced him.

"Nah...I figured this was coming." She said, ignoring the obvious disbelief on his face. Lovino sighed, shaking his head.

"Tighten your abs." He muttered.

"...what?" She stuttered, staring at him.

"Just do it idiot." Angelique frowned, but complied, still staring. He balled up a fist, punching her in the stomach. She immediately buckled over, holding her stomach and glaring up at him.

"What was that?" She snapped, rubbing the area.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He asked quietly. She started to shake her head, before noticing the tears trailing down her cheeks. "Stop acting strong, Donna."

"You don't know how I feel." Angelique muttered, scowling up at him. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think got his heart broken when Antonio and Bella started dating, huh?!" He snapped. "You know how I felt about him. And he knew too." His voice quieted to mumble, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"...punch me again." She mumbled, hanging her head.

"I already did it once. I feel bad enough as it is for hitting again." He looked away.

"No, punch me again." She grabbed his hand, holding it up to eye level. "Hit me, now!"

He grimaced, punching her a bit harder.

"Again. Make it actually hurt this time."

"Don't blame me if you get a bruise." He murmured, punching her. She stumbled back, trying to regain her breath.

"Thanks Lovino. Come on, the others are heading to the cafe." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay now idiot?" He asked, following her out the doors.

"Of course." Angelique looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "What about you? How come you can act normal with...you know."

Lovino shrugged, nodding at the couple who walked in front of them. "When those two got together, Gilbert came and talked to me."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at the said albino, seeing him goof of besides his brother. "I see."

"And he said Natalia kicked his butt into shape after the thing with Elizaveta. You know, that scary girl on the cross country team?" Lovino murmured. "She started this whole cheer up everyone."

"You know what? This should be a club!" I said excitedly, grinning. He stopped in his tracks, letting her crash into his back.

"I thought you said you were okay." He snapped. "That included mentally sound."

"Just think about it! We could call it the T.W.C.!" She continued.

"T.W.C.? What the hell does that stand for?" He asked, frown etched into his brow.

"Third wheel club. Plus, this'll give us a chance to do something different this year." Angelique explained, still smiling. "And whenever we have a get together, it'll give us an excuse not to tag along as their chaperones."

"You really thought this out." Lovino muttered, shoving her to the side lightly. "Pick up the pace idiot, we're going to be late."

"Of course I did!" She started jogging to catch up with him, scowling as he increased his speed. "So, you get Natalia and I'll get Gil?"

"No way. It's your idea, you get them both." He replied curtly.

"Can you at least get Gil? Please Love?" Angelique begged, grabbing in the back of his shirt to get his attention. Hearing him huff, she sped up slightly to look at him. His face was scrunched up and bright red, with horrified eyes staring at her.

"The hell Angelique! Why did you call me that?!" He practically yelled. She have him a confused look, before starting to laugh.

"It's shorter than Lovino! Now hurry up, we're almost there!" Sticking her tongue out, she started running faster. Lovino scowled, running to catch up. The two passed raced past their friends, neck and neck with each other as they got closer to the restaurant.

"I guess Italians are slow after all." Angelique murmured, giving Lovino a sideway glance.

"Say that again to my face!" He snapped. Suddenly, a third person had joined their race, waving excitedly.

"Hey guys! What are you two unawesomely doing?" The two stared at the albino running beside them, a carefree smile on his face.

"When did you get here potato bastard?" Lovino yelled, watching as he started to pass them. "Get back here!"

"You two could never catch up to me!" He shouted back, laughing loudly as he started running backwards.

"Um, Gilbert?" Angelique ventured, looking forward with frightened eyes.

"Ja?"

"Slow down!" She yelled, seeing the door to the cafe open and a pale haired girl walking out.

"You're going to crash into her!" Lovino grabbed for his hand, succeeding in tripping into him. His flailing legs caught Angelique's, making her crash into him. The girl at the door was caught in the melee, all of them tumbling into the doorway of the cafe.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ouch...that was unawesome." Gilbert muttered, pushing himself up. Cold pale blue eyes glared up at him, as the girl beneath him attempted to sit up.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" She snapped, shifting uncomfortably as they climbed off of her.

"Natalia, it was an accident, I swear!" Gilbert insisted, offering her a hand up. She scowled as if offended, before taking it, hauling herself up and proceeding to start smacking him.

"Hey Natalia!" Seychelles planted herself on Gilbert's head, forcing it down. "I wanted to talk to you!"

Natalia stared at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If its about joining the football team, I'm not going to do it." She said curtly.

Angelique shook her head quickly, grinning. "Nope! I wanted to know I'd you'd be my new roommate!"

"What? I thought you were talking about-" A leg connected with Lovino's body, shoving him over. Natalia scowled, jabbing a finger into her face.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't even know you!" Belarus huffed, almost nose to nose with her. "What do you really want with me?"

Angelique cocked her head to the side, a confused expression in place. "I want to be friends! You seem nice!"

"Can we talk about this later? The other bastards are staring!" Lovino hissed, nodding towards the approaching forms of Antonio and Arthur.

"I...am also looking for a new roommate." The blonde murmured under her breath. "Bring your stuff to my room tonight, everything will be ready by then." Angelique nodded, watching as the girl got up and exited the cafe quietly.

"Oi, what was that all about?" Arthur asked, stopping in front of the three, a glare set in his thick eyebrows.

"This idiot doesn't know how to slow down." Lovino grumbled, letting Antonio give him a hand up. Seychelles took Arthur's outstretched hand, while Prussia got up with a groan.

"I didn't know she was going to open the door!" He complained, following them over to a booth. Several of them had been taken over by their friends, leaving all but Antonio to go in search for an empty booth. The Spaniard in question went to go sit with Bella, Rochelle and Francis.

"Nice of them to save us seats." Lovino murmured, a pained look crossing his face.

"Do you really want to sit by them?" Arthur asked, looking at them. "You could try and squeeze between those four if you like." He pointed to Roderich, Elizaveta, Feliciano, and Ludwig. "Or with Ivan and Yao, if you can stand it."

"I awesomely refuse!" Gilbert announced, plopping down into a booth, Arthur sitting down beside him. "Who needs those lovey dovey couples anyway?"

"Aren't you hooked up with the American idiot?" Lovino asked, he and Victoria sitting down across from them. The Brit blushed, tapping his fingers on the table.

"He has football practice." He muttered.

"When did he join the team?" The albino asked, grabbing a menu.

Arthur gave him an annoyed look. "American football." At the term, Lovino and Gilbert made disgusted faces.

"I didn't know we had a team for that." Victoria murmured.

"It's just a club, really." Arthur said. "Anyway, I'm going to order. What do you blokes want?"

"Chocolate shake!" Gilbert replied immediately.

"Strawberry." Victoria murmured, putting the menu away

"Coffee." Lovino said, resting his chin on his hand. Arthur nodded, walking away. The Italian prodded the girl beside him, looking to the boy across from them. "Now's your chance."

Victoria scowled. "I thought you were doing it!"

"Why would I? It was your idea!" He snapped, calming down once he noticed Prussia staring at them amusedly.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, grinning. Victoria shot Lovino a look, waiting till the teen cleared his throat.

"This idiota Donna is forming a club, and she wants you to join." He muttered, scowling. "A club for third wheels.

Gilbert frowned. "Third wheels? How would that help? Am I getting a date out of this?"

"No, but you are getting the chance to avoid being the only single person on group dates." Victoria nodded towards the couples. "We'll get together a lot, which gives us an excuse not to go with them."

"That actually sounds pretty awesome, not having to sit around those guys." He admitted. "Was that what you were going to ask Natalia about?"

Victoria nodded. "Yup... But having her as a roommate is even better. Also, Could you give me my present back Lovino?"

The Italian nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing her the small box. She took it, starting to unwrap it immediately. Reaching inside, she saw a small note and took it out.

"Dear Victoria...since I'm gone, you need to get some new friends." She read aloud. "Get three of them to make up for the fact that I'm gone. But don't you forget about me, cause I'm going to be famous!" She dumped the contents of the box in her hands, as the other two leaned in to look. Four chain bracelets were there, with a red and green charm attached to each one. Victoria grinned, lifting one up to examine it closely.

"I think she's psychic sometimes." She murmured, returning them to the box.

"Psycho is more like it. And Eyebrows is back." Lovino hissed, as Arthur set down a tray full of drinks.

"Order up." He muttered, sitting down beside Gilbert and taking his drink off the tray. "You wankers look awful suspicious."

"We're not!" Victoria replied, smiling brightly. "Anyway, can I ask you a favor Artie?"

The blond scowled at her. "What have I told you about calling me Artie?" The brunette shrugged, still grinning. "Just ask it already."

"I was wondering...have you ever cut hair before?"


	5. Chapter 4

8 o'clock at night found Natalia Arlovskya writing, a solitary lamp on by her desk.

"Ridiculous. French is such an over exalted language. Who cares if you're the country of love?" She murmured, looking over the terms she had to study. She often wondered why she had to take these extra languages; why wasn't her native tongue enough? Sighing, she closed up her notebook, putting it aside with the other school books. The sound of knocking drew her attention from her work.

"She's here I guess." Natalia walked over to the door, opening it with a jerk. A slightly familiar girl stood outside, several bags in her arms and a wide grin in place. However...her hair looked completely different.

"You are Victoria...right?" She asked, looking over her form. If it wasn't for the short and shaggy mop of hair...

"Yeah, Victoria Dubois!" She replied, walking in as Natalia stepped aside. "So, who was your former roommate?"

Natalia frowned, closing the door after them. "Yekaterina Katyushka. She was my cousin." She muttered, gesturing to the empty bed. "She wanted to change roommates."

Victoria had her a curious look, started to unpack her bags. "Change? She didn't graduate?" The blonde shook her head. "So who's her roommate now?"

"Elizaveta Hedervary. She said she wanted a change." Natalia opened the closet, moving as the other started putting her clothes away. "Speaking of change, what happened to your hair?"

Victoria fingered her hair, chuckling. "I had a friend of mine cut it. I wanted a change too." She yelped as the blonde tugged her hair mercilessly, pulling her along till she say on her bed.

"Judging by the way it looks, I bet that eyebrowed Brit did it." Natalia opened a few drawers, pulling put several items before sitting down behind the other girl. "Unless he's getting paid for it, don't let a guy cut your hair."

"But I thought it was fine!" Victoria protested, hearing the snip of scissors beside her ears. The blonde tsked, continuing to cut.

"It's not. I sincerely hope you aren't in the model class." She huffed. "The teacher would be appalled."

"I'm in the fashion design and photography class." Victoria replied, trying to look around at her. A light bop to her head made her turn back around. "So you're going to be a model?"

"Yes. It's been a dream of mine for a long time." Natalia set down the scissors, picking up a few clips. "However...Yekaterina is much better at it then me. Red or blue clips?"

"Blue. Why would you say that?" Victoria sat patiently as she felt the clip put in place, then felt a mirror being placed in her hands. She gazed into it, looking over the other girls' handiwork.

"Wow...Maybe you should do Artie's hair." She murmured, feeling the blonde get up.

"I am afraid his eyebrows will eat me alive if I touch his hair." She said, chuckling as she heard Victoria start laughing. "Yekaterina is better because...she has emotion. My teacher says I look like a doll, and act like one too." Natalia put the supplies away, before returning to her bed. "Yekaterina says she imagines her boyfriend watching her or something. Annoying."

Victoria nodded, moving to her own bed. "Natalia, would you be interested in joining a club?" She asked, starting to get undressed.

"Club?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"Want to do something when Ivan and Yekaterina are on their dates?" She continuing, slipping on sleep clothes. "You aren't the only one tired if being a third wheel."  
Natalia shrugged, trying not to show her growing interest. "Who's in it?"

"Lovino Vargas, Gilbert Beilschimdt, and me." Victoria replied, pushing the empty bags under her bed.

"Hmm, maybe for a little bit. As long as I have time for my track practice." Natalia replied after a moment.

Victoria grinned, bouncing on the be excitedly. "Great! We're going to the amusement park in two weeks, after tryouts end."

"Are those crazy couples going to be there?" The blonde asked, scowling.

The other girl shrugged. "Who knows, who cares. The third wheel club doesn't meddle in the affairs of love bugs!"

Natalia chuckled, quietly. "Go to sleep, you're making my ears hurt. Early morning tomorrow." Victoria smiled as well, climbing under the covers.

"You know, the soccer team could always-"

"Shush you."


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay. Everyone should be in groups of four." Ludwig Beilschmidt looked over the rowdy group of friends in front of him. Sometimes he wondered how he had been sucked into this group...but moving on. "Start getting together." The words had barely left his mouth when Feliciano raced to his side.

"Frattello, you're with us!" He said, smiling. Lovino scowled, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"No way am I-" his complaint was interrupted when Antonio pushed forward.

"He's with me and Bella!" He announced, smiling brightly. The Italian moved away from his side, still scowling.

"You're both wrong. I'm with albino bastard here." He jerked a thumb at Gilbert who grinned. Antonio and Feliciano exchanged glances, before turning to stare at the two.

"Ve...are you sure Fratello?" The younger Italian asked. "Only him?"

"Of course not!" Gilbert put in before Lovino could answer. "The awesome ladies will be joining us!"

"...Ladies?" Ludwig looked around, seeing the only girls there holding hands with their boyfriends. "Bruder, what have I told you about getting drunk?"

"He right for once." Lovino put in, just as yells could be heard. Turning, they saw Victoria and Natalia walk up, the brunette waving excitedly while the blonde only scowled.

"Sorry for being late!" Victoria said quickly, as the two stooped beside Gilbert and Lovino. "Our group is together now."

"Um, I thought you'd be with us Victoria." Francis asked, staring at the new group curiously. She made a pained face, before Natalia stepped forward.

"We already had plans and this is our group." She said curtly. "Now, are we going in or not?"

Ludwig nodded quickly, clearing his throat. "Of course. That's one group. The rest of you, get into your groups.

"Hey, where is my cousin and Ivan?" Natalia asked, looking at him.

"Oh...they arrived earlier and already went in. Matthew and Yao were with them." Ludwig murmured, watching as the groups were made. She nodded, a slight frown still in place. "Alright, let's go. We'll meet at the place for lunch." The others nodded quickly, before running in. The four still stood outside the gate, looking inside.

"It would have been nice if you hadn't sprung this on me last minute." The Italian muttered, giving Victoria an annoyed look. She shrugged it off.

"Okay, before we go in, I have something for everyone." Victoria announced, taking out a small bag from her bag. Reaching inside, she pulled out the bracelets, passing one to the others.

"What is this for?" Natalia asked, looking at the bracelet closely.

"Friendship of course! Just out them on so we can go in." The brunette slipped hers on, waiting for the others to put theirs on.

"It's on madchen. Can we go in now?" Gilbert asked, pointing inside excitedly. "The Griffin is calling for me!"

"It thought you were afraid of roller coasters." Lovino muttered as they started inside, walking toward the line for the towering roller coaster.

"I'm too awesome to be afraid." The albino bragged as they stood at the end of the line. "You'll see!"

"You'll see he says." The Italian watched as Gilbert downed a cup of lemonade, trying his voice.

"I was totally not afraid!" Gilbert protested in a hoarse voice.

"We've been on five roller coasters, the bumper cars, and that one giant swing. Throughout the roller coasters, you screamed enough to go hoarse." Natalia took a sip of her coke, giving the German a cold look. "On the cars, you were laughing like a maniac. And on the swing, you were paralyzed with fear."

"Not true!" He protested, taking another sip of his lemonade.

"Come on guys, it's almost lunchtime. The others will be here soon, so let's get ready to order." Victoria said, just as Gilbert's phone went off. He took it, glancing at the text before scowling.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, before hearing his phone vibrate as well. Victoria and Natalia picked up their phone as well, staring at it.

"They're having lunch somewhere else." Lovino read, snapping his phone shut. "From eyebrows."

"Mine says the same thing." Victoria murmured, sighing.

"Unawesome." Gilbert pocketed his phone.

"I have one from the Brit." Natalia sighed. "And one from Ivan asking me to come to him."

"What for?" The albino asked, frowning.

"He wants to make sure he knows where I am." She replied, starting to get up. Victoria grabbed her hand quickly, snatching the phone out of her hand.

"Gil, restrain her!" She said quickly as Natalia tried to take her phone back. Gilbert latched onto her waist, holding her back as Victoria typed out a message.

"What are you doing idiot?" The blonde yelled, smacking the German teen upside the head. Other customers turned to stare at them as the brunette set the phone down on the table.

"Done! You can let go now Gil, thanks!" She grinned, ignoring the look on Lovino's face.

"You're crazy. " he muttered, shaking his head and getting up. "I'm going to order, so stay out of trouble idiots."

"I sent Ivan a message." The brunette watched Natalia's eyes widen, as she looked at her messages. "I told him you're currently too busy to come over, and he can see you later."

Natalia typed in something, before cloak her phone up. "He'll be mad later." She murmured, though a small smile graced her face.

"Yup, but who cares! I'll talk to him later if you need it." Gilbert sat back as Lovino returned, a pizza box in his arms.

"Come on bastards, it's lunch time." He snapped, setting it on the table.

"Where are we going next anyway?" Gilbert asked, taking a slice of pizza. Natalia cocked an eyebrow, one hand propping up her chin.

"I think I know why we should do." She murmured, smirking at the curious looks on the others faces.

"We're almost to the top!" Gilbert announced, pointing to the umbrella that alerted the lifeguards position. The inner tune shifted, before he put his hand back on the grips.

"You said that ten minutes ago idiot!" Lovino growled from the back. "How many are in front of us?"

"Nine." Natalia replied quickly as they moved up a step. "Eight. That's good; it's starting to get late."

"Well,we did decide to save the best water ride for last." Lovino put in.

"I've never ridden the Tornado before." Victoria admitted, gazing over the rails at the large contraption in front of them. A blue slide connected to a huge yellow and blue funnel, where they could see people going back and forth before sliding into the small pool below. Looking at the line of people, she recognized their friend Matthew there along with a girl. She seems slightly nervous, but a tap from the tall young man behind her drew her attention.

"Well well well, looks like Ivan caught up to us." Gilbert proclaimed as they moved up again. Natalia glanced down and back up, huffing.

"Come on its our turn." She said. The four walked over to the slide, placing the inner tube at the mouth.

"Okay, four at each hole, and hold onto the grips." The life guard said, keeping the inner tube from going down. They climbed in carefully, with Lovino ending up with his back towards the entrance.

"Are you scared yet?" Gilbert asked, grinning. The Italian scoffed.

"As if!" He snapped.

"Go time." The lifeguard moved, and the tube started to turn, making Gilbert and Lovino switch places.

"Crap, I can't see any-thiiiing!" The tube suddenly dipped before shooting up one side of the funnel, then racing up the other side.

"Whoohoo!" Victoria cheered, as Natalia and Lovino started laughing at Gilbert's horrified expressions. By the time in ended up in the pool, all four were cracking up.

"That was awesome!" Gilbert declared, shifting his backpack on his shoulders.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...it was pretty fun." Lovino agreed, smiling.

Natalia nodded. "And not having to see the couples was pleasant." She murmured.

"It was. Now, there's only one thing that'd make this day perfect." Victoria pointed towards the small ice cream stand a few feet away.

"Yup, now it's perfect." She announced, licking her cone.

"Should we tell them we're leaving?" Lovino asked, looking a bit annoyed at the thought. The others shrugged, choosing to focus on the amusement park itself.  
After a moment, Natalia took out her phone. "I'm telling my brother and the eyebrowed one." She murmured, typing out a quick message. "We should leave before they catch up to us."

"But we're still in our swimsuits." Lovino protested, pointing to her bikini. She unzipped her bag quickly, pulling out a sundress.

"Victoria and I can slip these on." Natalia replied, waiting for the brunette to pull hers out as well. "You two just need to slip on t-shirts." The boys exchanged glances, before opening up their bags and slipping on shirts. Finishing off their ice cream, they started for the gate.

"You know, this club thing is pretty awesome." Gilbert muttered, punching Victoria gently on the arm. "How'd you think of it?"

She made a face. "Francis and Rochelle."

He nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. "Does it still hurt?"

Victoria nodded. "Yeah."

"Same here." Natalia said softly. Lovino nodded as well.

"But it's fine! Cause we have each other now!" Gilbert looked around, grinning. "We're all the same."

"Don't lump me in with idiots like you." Lovino muttered, but he was smiling.

"So, an albino." Natalia pointed to Gilbert. "A twin." She pointed to Lovino. "An island girl." She pointed to Victoria. "And...a doll." The finger pointed to herself. "Let's see what we can do together, hmm?"  
"Yeah!" Victoria cheered . She and Gilbert exchanged high fives, while the other exchanged looks of exasperation over idiots. The four started walking back towards the school, side by side and closer than before.


	7. Chapter 6

The classroom was filled with the sound of chatting students, many of them excited first years eager about the new school year. Gilbert Beilschimdt, unlike his usual excitable demeanor, was silent, flicking his pencil back and forth across his desk with a dark frown. The few friends in his class shrank back at the look, recognizing his anger from a mile away but note knowing the source.  
'I'm going to kill those guys.' He thought, not noticing how the teacher walking towards him, note book in hand, till a rapping on his desk grabbed his attention.  
"Mr. Beilschimdt! Perhaps you will remember that this is your second year in my class!" She snapped, glaring down at him. "Unless you want to stay back another year like the other delinquents, you will pay attention!"  
"Ja ma'am." He muttered, rolling his eyes as she walked back towards her desk. 'Sheesh, can't she tell I'm in a bad mood?' He thought, paying vague attention as the class started. He wasn't going to be a mathematician anyway; he was going to be a singer! 'Not that this boring material is taking my mind off the real problem...mein best friends have forgotten my awesome birthday!' The albino started scribbling in his notebook, closing it up after a short while and starting to doze off. The students near him stole nervous glances at him, still feeling the angry aura filling the area but it had somewhat dissipated. The teacher noticed the glances, her heated gaze narrowing on the sleeping German. Stalking over once more, she slammed a book on his desk, making him jerk. To her surprise, he didn't yell or complain as usual when he awakened. Instead, a dark look settled on her, making her swallow nervously.  
"What is it?" He asked in a low voice.  
"Y-You are sleeping through my class!" She snapped, enticed by his attitude. "What do you have to-" she stopped as he held up his notebook to her.  
"I've finished it. The work for this week." He waited till the woman took it, glancing over the problems. "And you can tell that it's all correct. May I be excused?"  
She nodded slowly, watching as he grabbed his belongings and walked out the classroom.  
"So it is true." One of the students murmured, watching as the teacher returned to the front.  
One of the freshmen frowned in confusion. "What's true?"  
"There's an idiotic trio in our school, called the bad friends trio. He's part of it." The student chuckled, shaking his head. "They're supposedly geniuses, but they don't show it often. But I guess it's true."  
The freshman glanced at the door, blinking in surprise. "I guess it is..."

"Oi, Gilbert!" The teen looked up at the mention of his name, a blank look masking his emotions as his two closest friends- Antonio and Francis- ran over, nearly tripping over the soccer balls on the field.  
"Ja, what is it?" He asked, trying to pull his usual bright smile.  
"Coach says practice is canceled today. He's busy checking out the new recruits." Antonio announced, pointing to the group of boys that ran across the field. He nodded, grabbing his water bottle and bag as he started following them back towards the building.  
"So Gilbert!" The French boy slung his arm around Gilbert, waggling his eyebrows. "What do you say- let's all go out on Saturday!"  
The albino cocked an eyebrow, shrugging. "I've got things to do on Saturday. Besides, by all go out, you mean you two will have your dates, right?"  
The two nodded instantaneously. "Of course!" They said in unison, smiling.  
"Nah, go ahead." He clapped Francis on the back, winking. "I'm not about to interrupt the naughtiness that will ensue."  
"Naughtiness?" Antonio turned a quizzical eye on him. "What kind of naughtiness?"  
"Don't bother your pretty little head about it Antoine." Francis petted the others head, shaking his own. "Well, if that's what you want..."  
"It is. You guys go ahead." The albino winked, before turning and walking off. The two males stared after him, before giving each other worried looks.  
"How are we going to celebrate his birthday now?" The Spaniard asked, turning to Francis. "We already invited everyone."  
The blonde shrugged. "We'll call Ludwig...maybe he can offer a suggestion."

Lovino could only roll his eyes as he listened to the Spaniard on the other side of the phone. What did Antonio expect him to do anyway?  
"Why don't you just tell him other people will be there?" He asked, waiting for a reply. "Oh...yeah, that is a bit suspicious. What did the other potato bastard say? Haven't been able to reach him huh...fine, I'll try to help out...it's no big deal. Right... Ciao Antonio." He snapped his phone shut, sighing in exasperation. Natalia looked up from her space on the bench, giving him a curious look.  
"So what's the problem?" She murmured, bending over to tie her shoes.  
Lovino scowled, shaking his head. "Antonio and Francis need help getting the potato bastard to his own birthday party."  
"And they asked you for advice?" The Belarusian chuckled at his dark expression, waving the frown off. "Just tell him we're taking him out to celebrate his birthday, and take him to wherever they are."  
"Would he actually believe that?" The Italian muttered, giving her a look. "I know I'd find it suspicious."  
"Good thing he's not you then. Now, are you going to race or what?" Lovino stood up, smirking at Natalia.  
"Do try and keep up."  
"You try not to fall too far behind."  
"Ready-"  
"Set-"  
"GO!"

Victoria glanced at her phone, checking the time till they arrived at the restaurant. "Seven minutes...not too far." She murmured, turning her eyes back to the road.  
"Victoria, you could have let me drive my own car." The Italian growled from the back seat, shoving her chair forward with every push of his foot.  
"And die on the ride over? I think not."  
Gilbert snickered, his laughs getting louder when Lovino punched his arm.  
Natalia rubbed her temples in exasperation, gazing out the window. "There it is." She pointed to their right, waiting till the car pulled into the parking lot before climbing out. The others followed her to the door, with Gilbert taking up the hesitant rear.  
"Um, why are we going here?" He asked, looking up at the bright neon sign reading 'Yellow Canary' above their heads.  
The three exchanged looks, before looking at him. "It's your birthday. We're here to celebrate obviously." The Belarusian quipped, watching as Victoria and Lovino slipped behind him, pinning his arms behind his back.  
"What's up with-" The German cut short as Natalia tied a ribbon around his eyes, cutting off his vision. Feeling himself being pulled forward by his tie, he could only protest as he was led inside and sat down in a chair.  
"You can take the blindfold off now!" Gilbert snatched the ribbon off, his eyes widening as a loud yell of 'Happy Birthday!' could be heard in his ears. All of their friends from school were there, grinning broadly as Francis snapped a party hat on his head.  
"Y-You...I thought you had..." Gilbert stuttered, looking around in confusion.  
Antonio laughed, sticking a party horn in his mouth. "Forgot your birthday? We've been amigos too long for that!" He exclaimed, sitting down beside him.  
"You're the one who we were all waiting for mon ami." The French teen sat beside his friend, waving over the food. "You actually thought it would just be us and the ladies? You sly dog..."  
The German laughed, shaking his head. "You're right, I did...thanks guys...you're the best."  
"Felix compleanos Gilbert! Buon anniverserrie Gilbert!"

"And a happy birthday to me."


	8. Chapter 7

"So students, homecoming is almost upon us and you know what that means-" The teacher scrawled 'Homecoming' across the chalkboard, smiling brightly. "Each major will prepare a float, and we'll have a parade!"

The class cheered loudly, with the exception of Lovino, who covered his ears. Why they had to be so loud was beyond him. This happened every year, and it was still going to be a pain his year. And the worst part was-

"Lil Lovi! You're going to be in our group!" He winced, turning a dark look on the German who waved at him from his seat. Arthur Kirkland sat beside him, his head already in his hands.

"Must you be so loud?" The Brit muttered as Lovino dragged his chair over. "He's right there."

The Italian chuckled. "Says the guy whose boyfriend is the loudest in the school."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Quiet you twit."

"Actually, his whole family is loud!" Gilbert threw an arm around the blonde's shoulder, grinning. "Allistor is loud, Jacob is loud, Liam is loud, and even Patricia is loud."

"Can we just start working in the float?" He muttered, gritting his teeth. Lovino pulled out a sketchbook, slipping a pencil from behind his ear. "We're each in groups of three, and the student president selects a country. The whole parade is themed around that country. Then one person will be on each float, and each group decorates a section. Find the country and go from there."

Gilbert held up a piece of paper. "Got it!" He opened the paper, raising an eyebrow. "Spain? How'd we get Spain?"

"Bloody wanker messes up stuff even when he isn't here." Arthur muttered darkly.

"At least this makes things easier." Lovino remarked, starting to draw. "Last year we had Kenya. We had to find the one student who could speak the language, and she wasn't even in the class."

"I remember that." Arthur agreed, watching as the Italian scribbled away. "Does this mean we to get Antonio to sing for us?"

Gilbert shook his head. "We have enough people in here who speak Spanish, so we don't need to worry."

Lovino turned the paper around, showing a detailed picture of a guitar. "Let's make this out of paper mâché."

Arthur took the picture from him, staring at it. "This is amazing! How'd you do that in such a short time?"

"Don't know. I've always been able to." He replied, shrugging.

"You should be in the art class, not here with us." Gilbert murmured, looking at the picture.

"Nah...besides, Feli is already there. He's much better than I am at this stuff." He murmured, sighing. A rapping at the chalkboard drew everyone's attention as the teacher cleared his throat.

"As you know, we need someone who speaks Spanish well enough to sing for us. This year, our singer will be...Lovino Vargas!"

The Italian's mind went blank as he heard the class break into applause, Gilbert falling out of his seat in laughter.

"He'll be joined by Antonio and Juan Carriedo on the guitar and machimbo, accordingly."

Lovino blinked twice, black spots appeared before his eyes and he fell over.

* * *

Victoria slammed her fist on the the table, laughing so hard tears coursed down her cheeks. Even Natalia couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed Italian in front of them. Antonio held an ice pack to his head, murmuring soothing words that only managed to make him angrier.

"I'm not an invalid, bastard, you don't need to look out for me." He muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But Lovi, they said you fainted! What if you do it again?" The Spaniard pointed out, removing the ice pack. "At least the bump is gone."

"Anyway, we get to design the outfits for everyone, so we have to hurry up. Since I'm here, I need to get you an Natalia's measurements." Victoria stood up, taking out a tape measure and a notebook and proceeding to measure the Belarusian. "You too Antonio."

"What are we going to be wearing?" Natalia asked, giving the Seychellois a wary look. Victoria winked.

"That's a surprise." She replied, staring to measure Antonio. "And send Yekaterina and Juan to my class room later."

They nodded, watching as Lovino was measured. "Alright, I have to get these back to the group. We'll be busy."

"Hey, I'll walk back with you." Gilbert said, getting up. "I need to stop off there anyway."

She nodded, the two walking off.

"I must be off as well. I have to take a few dance lessons for my role." Natalia murmured, grabbing her purse and walking off. Lovino looked around hesitantly, his eyes landing on Antonio before jerking away.

"I gotta go." He mumbled, getting up and speed walking off.

"Wait for me Lovi!" The Spaniard got up as well, grabbing both of their bags and jogging after him.

The Italian grit his teeth as he heard the other teen behind him, picking up his pace.

"Wait up!" Antonio easily caught up with him, jogging beside him. "Lovi, are you avoiding me?"

"Si. Go away." He muttered, turning a sharp corner. The other male followed him, confusion etched in his features.

"But why? Hey, hey Lovi!" The male ignored him, walking outside with the Spaniard on his heels. "Lovino!"

Lovino stopped, turning around but his gaze on the ground. Antonio lifted his chin gently, frowning when he saw tears threatening to fall from the Italian's eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I'm hurt. You're hurting me Antonio." The Spaniard jerked his hand as if burned, looking confused again.

"Me?" He asked, frowning.

Lovino nodded, the first few tears trickling down his cheeks. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me? I'm trying to get over you, and you're making it impossible Antonio!"

Antonio swallowed, turning away. The Italian frowned, his hands clenched in fists. "Why. Why didn't you choose me Antonio? Answer me that, if you can." The Spaniard stayed silent, biting his lip.

"I thought so. We have to meet up in two hours for homecoming practice. Bring your guitar and don't be late." Lovino turned on his heel and walked away, itching to wipe away the tears that fell freely down his cheeks but even his pride denied him that.


End file.
